A Gala Event
by RubyBabe
Summary: This is a one shot from Rangers POV with a Babe HEA. This is my first FF story so please read and let me know what you think.


**A Gala Event**

**I own nothing it all belongs to J.E. I am just playing.**

**This is my first Fan Fic, please be kind. A big Thanks to Christibabe for all you have done couldn't have done it without you.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tonight is the night! Nothing is going to stop me! I am going to say what I have been feeling for years. Now that I finally have admitted it to myself, I am in love. I have denied it, fought it and ran from it. Tonight that all stops, it is someday.

Tonight is Rangeman's end of the year 2nd annual gala. It is where employees and clients gather for an evening of dinner, dancing, and conversation. Of course Rangeman foots the bill for the whole evening. Rangeman also hires contract workers and brings workers from other cities to help. One is held in every city that there is a Rangeman. Ella did her magic and planned the whole thing. I think she was in her element; she loved every minute of it, making sure everything was perfect.

Dios, I loved everything about her. From the moment she told me she wanted to be a bounty hunter. Over the years my love grew and I tried to do my best to ignore my feelings. Two years ago, a bubbly, blue eyed, curly haired brunette came bouncing in my office. She was standing in front of my desk, with a beautiful smile and a sparkle in her eyes. She told me how Rangeman was a family and how our clients are extended family. She told me of her idea about the gala. I was not so sure, but didn't have the heart to tell her no. So I told her to talk to Ella and get a plan. Well that is how it all started. My Babe has turned my company in to a family.

I asked Steph to be my date tonight. It took her a few minutes to say anything; I don't think I breathed until she said yes. She and Morelli have been off for a few months now. I heard he was dating a woman who worked as a cashier at the super market. I gave my Babe the day off and treated her to a spa day, I want her to glow. I am picking her up at 6pm and I can't wait. I had a lot to do before then. I had to stop by the florist and jewelry store. Of course I am getting her a dozen roses and then if all goes well tonight I am giving her a token of my love.

Five minutes till six and I pulled in to Steph's parking lot. I get the spot right next to the door. I take the stairs, two at a time, up to her floor and in moments I am in front of her door. Wow I am nervous. Then I do something unusual for me, I knock on the door. This was a date and I was going to do it right. I have made a mess of things in the past. Tonight I am going to start to make up for it. When she opened the door she eyed me up and down, she had never seen me in a tux before. Her eyes got dark with desire and licked her lips. Dios what she does to me. She was stunning, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I handed her the roses and she lit up at the sight.

"Babe, you are stunning" I said at a loss for more words then that, and the ability to think. She always said how I was quiet, truth is I was always tongue tied when she was near. Her dress was a dark blue, floor length with a slit mid-thigh, bunched at her waist by some rhinestones with material a lighter shade of blue to make it look like it was tied, it had only a strap over her right shoulder. It hugged her in all the right places. Her shoes were 4" FMPs the same color as the dress. Her hair was up with curls gently falling down. Her make up made her blue eyes pop. Stunning, glowing, and beautiful didn't seem to do her justice.

"Hi Ranger. Let me just grab my purse and coat." She said sweetly.

"Carlos, Babe. Tonight I am just Carlos." Then gave her my 200 watt smile. She smiled and grabbed her purse.

She turned looked at me and smiled "You look pretty good yourself tonight. "We walked out her door locked it and got in the elevator and out to my turbo.

I pulled up to a gated house and up to the door. It was a house that was rented out for such an occasion. It met all the needs of security and elegance . "Wow! This is beautiful." Steph said with a sparkle in her eyes as she took everything in. Most of Rangeman was already there.

"Little Girl, you look stunning." Tank said giving Steph a hug and a kiss on the check. That was followed by every other Rangeman there. Many promises of her saving a dance with each one of them. I would be lucky to get one dance with her. I pulled her closer to me and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Clients were arriving and the core team plus Steph welcomed them. Then we began to circulate before the Dinner. It was boring but Steph seemed to love it. Then dinner was upon us, so everyone took the seats. For a main course we had Chicken Marsala with angel hair pasta. The noises Steph made was enough to make me lose it. Heaven help me when it was time for dessert. We had choices for our dessert. The three choices were Tiramisu, Tartufo di Pizzo and Cherry Cassatta Torte. Steph had a hard time picking which one she wanted, so I arranged it she could have a little of each. She made such heavenly noises while she ate.

The dancing started after dinner. It was now or never. "Babe, would you like to dance?" I said as I offered her my hand. She smiled and took my hand. Never breaking eye contact, we walked to the dance floor. I took her in my arms, holding her close. I inhaled deeply, she was intoxicating. It was as if she floated on air.

"Babe" she looked up. "I have something important to tell you." Her eyes almost showed fear. I had to put that to rest. "Babe, don't worry it is nothing bad. I know I have said some really stupid things to you in the past. I was trying to deny how I really felt. I hope you can forgive me. Stephanie Michelle Plum, I love you with all my heart with everything I am, in every way possible. You are the air I breathe, my sun that shines. You are my Wonder Woman. Babe, are you willing to start our someday?" I was holding my breath waiting for her answer, what if I waited too long and missed my chance?

It seemed like hours. She was just looking at me with tears in her eyes. Then she gave me the most dazzling smile, and then she spoke saying, "Carlos, I have been waiting years for you to tell me that. I love you too, Batman."

I lowered my lips to hers. Skimmed my tongue across her lips begging for entrance, she gave it to me willingly. It was a kiss full of passion, promises, hope, love, future and magic.

This is the beginning of our Someday!


End file.
